The Haven of Terra
by Master7432
Summary: This fiction takes place in the ALO's version of SAO. Asuna and Kirito discovered that there is a secret floor called the nth floor, and find a new tier of weapons and armor - unknown to the world until now. However, they do not know the things they have unknowningly released. Update! I will be continuing this! School has been harsh . .
1. Chapter 1

The Haven of Terra

In this world, where Death in the world once resulted in a Death in the real world, or in other words, a Game Over for life, there is a group of players who accompanied the Black Swordsman; the one who has released the trapped players of this world from this hellish nightmare. This game is called Sword Art Online. And within Sword Art Online lies a secret place located on the nth floor, a floor past the limits of the game – past floor 100 and before floor one. This place was discovered by the group of friends after the completion of the game. Once cleared, the world now no longer kills on death, but many are reluctant to join the game again, after being trapped for two years. It is now known as The Haven of Terra .

"This area is really small. I bet it can only hold around 50 people max." said Kirito, the person known as the Black Swordsman. "Well, this is a secret area. You don't really expect to have everyone find this area, do you?" replied Asuna, a beauty in the real world and in game, and Kirito's girlfriend. She was known as Asuna the Flash for her ridiculously high dexterity. "Still... I hope the drops and rates are good." They were walking around on the 100th floor, the final floor of the game, where they found a chest with infinite Special Teleport Crystals . They both used one and teleported to a forest clearing with enormous trees all around, roots overgrown, out of the ground, and at least 50 ft thick. Kirito explored this area with caution. He knew that, even after beating the game, that there can, and probably will, be hidden surprises which could easily lead to death. After exploring awhile, Kirito noticed a grand stone platform, overgrown with vines and a center tablet written on with an unknown language. It was hidden by an veil of leaves and branches. "Hey, Asuna! I think I found something!" said Kirito with excitement. Asuna quickly came over, and noticed the tablet. She quickly looked at it and said, "What language is this?" with reluctance. Kirito came up and inspected the tablet as well. "I wonder if this is an ancient language...". "Maybe we should call it the Language of Terra ?" continued Kirito. " Language of Terra ? Why 'Terra'?" said Asuna in a carefree voice. "Well, you can see that this place is enclosed in plants and the earth, and Earth means "Terra" in Latin, if I recall correctly. So calling the language Terra almost seems like it's implied." Kirito responded thoughtfully. "Terra, huh? …I like it, though. Using Latin brings out a mystical aura." said Asuna with a smile. She then took a picture of the tablet, and said, "We need to decrypt this as soon as possible." Kirito agreed, and they then set out to decrypt the information.

Later, Kirito talked to his sister, Suguha. "What do you think this could mean?" said Kirito as he pointed out a specific character. "We've already decrypted most of it; the issue is now is that this character is used for different sounds, so either our whole mapping is wrong, or it's some character that's not in our alphabet." "Hmm, what about this?" said Suguha, as she showed some complex formula. "Ah ha! That could be it! Let's go into the game and try it now!" exclaimed Kirito. "After lunch!" chimed Suguha.

Kirito and Asuna approached the pillar with anxiety. Kirito approached the tablet and said "**On Kaer Oil! Mestyl si var sai si ialostari aelor! Taeri si shaedyl shos mar vor eir aelor! Vyraes si caesyr shor si ialostari paeraeli!**". As he was chanting the words, he soon began to glow with a mystical, blue aura. And once the final word was spoken, the aura disappeared with an explosion and a light door named Light Haven of Terra Entrance was created. This door was shining with an almost-blinding light, glowing with all the colors of the rainbow. Soon after, the light died down, and only a door with a faint glow remained. Asuna was speechless – amazed by the spectacular glow. They looked at each other and continued on – into the Light Haven of Terra Entrance .

The Entrance led to a pitch black room, but they still continued on. Unknowingly, they did not realize that there was no floor, and fell thousands of feet. "Waasss thhhiiisss aaa trrrappp?" scream Kirito in a distorted voice. Suddenly, a flash of bright, warm light came from below, and a voice came from everywhere. "**AI CALI CAES OS VAS. BYRN, CAESYR SO SI BAERN SHYS, SHAELYSTIL SI LALOSTARI SHASOS!**". Kirito and Asuna were both engulfed the same warm bright light, but it was now commanding and had a blue tint. Soon after, the light died down and, shockingly enough, Kirito and Asuna were in Knight Armor – A beautiful glowing, white armor with sky blue designs of crosses, which was engulfed in a blue aura of purity. And on the back of these sets of armor were pairs of angel wings, feathery and soft. Their weapons have also changed as well. Kirito's Elucidator and Dark Repulser were now all transformed into weapons which were made out of light and glowed blue. Asuna's rapier, Lamet Light, also turned into light and glowed blue. They were both in shock and awe. " Weapons of the Holy ... tiered... armor... weapons...?" said Kirito speechlessly. Asuna replied "There's... there's no way. Holy Weapons should be unwieldable. They are said to be decoration only... Right Kirito?" She looked at him and then his tag. "Kirito... Your username... It became... h-holy." "What do you mean? There's no wa-" said Kirito, looking at his own username. It became Blue on a white, rectangular, and translucent background, adorned with a large red cross. It was the same on Asuna. _You have become God Tiered . You have the power to slay any beast and open any secret, and you have mastery in all stats. I must warn you though: your level is now shown to yourself as infinity, but to others as 100 – the max cap. If one finds your true level, you will lose you powers. If you die, you cannot return to the God Tier, and you will become EX- God Tiered _._ This rank has no bonuses whatsoever, and you shall return to the level and equips you once had before you became God to the Gods. s_aid a mysterious, female voice. Asuna and Kirito looked at each other, and said in unison, "Did you hear that? The voice? Yeah!" and laughed. Suddenly, they heard a stomp. They turned around and realized that they were in a dangerous situation.

They were on the 100th floor, but now with 5 large beings. The new final boss of the 100th floor was there – a pitch black dragon with the power of all previous bosses named The Fallen Havens . However, two new signs appeared in front of them – a tab labeled No Crystal Area and Boss Room right next to their health bars. They instantly knew that their powers let them see everything – visible and invisible. "Asuna! Get the 2 on your right. I'll get the ones on my left! Do a synchronized attack on the center one!" yelled Kirito in a haste voice. Asuna nodded and charged at a blinding speed. Kirito did as well, and at speeds past the game limits. In a nanosecond, all but one dragon remains, and the rest fallen with a single strike. "This is ridiculous! These speeds are past cheating!" Yelled Asuna, as they both charged in for the synchronized attack. With a flash, all 5 were killed. "Nice job!" said Kirito in a satisfied voice. But before Asuna could respond, they were forced teleported back to Starting City.

But something was wrong – The teleport crystals were red – a Forsaken color which represented death.

"Ki- KIRITO!"

– Chapter One End –


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Blade of the Fallen

Kirito opened his eyes. "Wha... Where am I?" He looked around. He appeared to be in a Aether-styled dome. From the top of the dome came an circular waterfall at least half a meter thick, and gracefully splits into 8 paths, with the help of a floating, glowing sphere that had indents in which water was flowing in. It slowly and calmly spun around, landing the water into a shining pool which had 8 rivers, turning the dome into eight main parts. Each part appeared to have its own domain – Fire, Earth, Air, Light, Darkness, Water, Peace, and Chaos. He looked down saw that he was in a field of rainbow flowers with an scent which could turn the most furious and berserk players to calm ones, and understood he is on the section which represented earth. In the distance, in the peace section, a unknown player appears to be playing a lyre with the most lulling tune one can ever imagine when resting on a patch of grass, facing away from Kirito. As he started walking to the player, he could notice some finer details. This unknown player seems to be around 17 or 18, having blond hair as elegant as the sky, adorned with a simple yet stunning dress, and wearing a golden necklace. However, he suddenly stopped. _What if she will kill me when I get close to her? She seems peaceful, though. I should be careful, but not to appear aggressive. _thoughtKirito as he now approached slowly. The unknown player suddenly stopped playing and said, "Welcome, Kirito. I hope you liked the bed of flowers." She turned around and continued, "I won't harm you; I am here to assist you in your quest." Kirito eased slightly. He knew he still had to keep his guard up until he could get more information about her. He asked, "Who are you? What is this place? Where's Asuna?" She giggled. "I assume that is true love. But for now, I should tell you I am. To put it simply, I am a Goddess called Eisysae, meaning Love in what you call the Language of Terra . You may call me Aurora This place is simply called the Dome , or the Dome of the Gods for those who are getting specific." She looked up and saw that Kirito was getting impatient and giggled. "I guess this is what they call youth." Kirito instantly blushed. "She is currently trapped in floor -100. The negative floors are the floors which have failed to be added in during Alpha testing due to unfair terrain, exhausting pathways, and general designs. However, when you discovered the nth lever, you were essentially on floor 0, called the null floor. Now, if you look your weapons, you may discover that they have a God Tier tag, as well as different names." She continued. "You're right. They've become God Tier Purifier (Elucidator) and God Tier Darkness' Bane (Dark Repusler)." said Kirito in agreement. "These weapons have the power to kill any monster in floors 1-100 in a single strike, but only when you attack their critical point. They also have the power to pierce any defense on said floors as well. But since the negative floors were never officially added in, their powers, although very powerful, are nullified. In other words, they act like basic swords, albeit with extremely high attack stats and Soul Linked Tag." explained Aurora. "Who is doing this, and why?" asked Kirito. "For as to whom, I myself cannot say his name, as it is told that if one says his name, their powers shall be lost forever, but for the reason as to why he has been doing this is that because he can. In a way, he is similar to Kayaba Akihiko, the original creator of the world." She continued. "But for now, you must rest. I can see you need time. Shall we have some tea?"

"So you're saying that because we obtained God Tiered weapons, we've unleashed a beast more powerful than any floor 100th's boss and opened the negative world, and the reason why the mastermind is doing is this because he feels like it so he takes away Asuna to give me motivation to pursue her and fight to the death for her? Doesn't this feel like a generic plot for an anime which should have stopped a season ago?" Kirito said with doubt. "Erm... Uh... Yes. But who are you to talk? You coincidentally become friends with the most popular and beautiful girl in all of this game and has to save her after both of you become dead but revived from willpower?" replied Aurora. "... Fair enough. How can I enter floor -1 then?" said Kirito with a content face. Aurora then created a portal from a stroke of her arms. "From this portal. But I warn you, although you can find NPC towns in this world, you cannot return to the world we are currently in until you have beaten The Accursed One . Kirito thought for a moment. "I need to save Asuna as soon as possible, so I'll be seeing you later." He walked up to the portal and was stopped by Aurora. Aurora then stood in front of Kirito, and gave a kiss on the forehead. "Wh- what are you doing?" said a stunned Kirito. "I'm giving you a Goddess Blessing , where this blessing will help you through your hardships. Well, that's the official term anyways. In reality, I just want to give you a kiss." replied a blushing Aurora as she winked. She continued and said, "Please come back safely, Hero." and pushed him into the portal. "Wha... Wai-!" yelled Kirito while he disappeared into many blue polygons. "I really do hope that you return safely, Fabled One. Your fate has been sealed."

Kirito feel face first into the ground. "That was a really painful landing..." said Kirito under his breath as he got up from the pavement. _This place... looks just like the Starting City... But there's an ominous feeling about this... I wonder if the normal floor are based off these ones... _thought Kirito as he walked through the Starting City of Floor -1. The city appears to be an exact replicate of the city on Floor one, except ironically being larger and more modernized. He then looked at the sky – It was bright day, but the sky was a scarlet red and had maroon clouds in various areas. _It's almost like there's a field that produces anxiety and stress from all directions. I hope this doesn't affect my concentration... _thought Kirito as he left the town and went into the field where the easiest monsters should be located. But surprising enough, The path to the lower floor appears clear, and Kirito cannot seem to find an enemy using his Detect skill. He continued to walk, and as the stairs to the lower floor appear in sight, Kirito jumped back and dodged a bullet... literally. _These monsters have ranged skills? Isn't this a bit too unfair? _He looked back as if he couldn't believe it. However, a bullet line was easily visible, and the bullet itself was gone from sight. The beast roared, and Kirito quickly faced it to get an idea of what it looks like. It appears to be an humanoid-like figure, but the face was impossible to see, and as for his other features – they were hidden by a cloak. _The monster appears to be named The Crackshooter , and ha- wait. "The"? Does this mean this is a boss? His stats looks ridiculously low though... I should still use caution, as he may have a hidden trick up his sleeve. _Kirito attacked straight on, using the his offhand as a feint and his main to attack from below. The monster, however, need no time to detect his attack and waited until Kirito was about to do his feint when suddenly a cracking noise was heard, and Kirito was blasted away from the mosnter. _What is this? His bullets are ridiculously powerful, and I can barely keep up with his attacks. _He checked his health: 920000 / 1000000. _Wha... This guy did 80000 damage with one attack, even when the bullet didn't hit me directly? I can see why these floors were canceled. _Kirito quickly came from the side, dodging bullets and as he approached the monster, he activated the sword skill Starbust Stream . His swords started to glow, and a message appeared: "INFORMATION: STARBUST STREAM → HEAVEN'S GATE ." Below the renaming line showed the hit-combo increase from 16 to 32, an impossible amount for any normal combo. Then, he restarted his skill HEAVEN'S GATE and attacked the beast with no delay. As he was attacking, he noticed that he was faster than the game has can render, to a point where he himself did not know if he was attacking or if his arms were gone. Once the attack finished, the monster's health was reduced to the yellow, the red, and finally empty. However, as the beast was breaking up in polygons, he shot a bullet straight to Kirito's heart. Kirito, in shock and dismay, checked his health: 500 / 1000000. _Impossible. No attack should be able to do that mu...ch... da..ma...ge..._ thought Kirito as he blacked out.


End file.
